


Get You a Man Who Can Do Both - Part 2 (the sequel)

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read part 1 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7563283">here</a></p>
<p>
  <i>Will still hadn’t gotten past the whole jeans thing. He couldn’t possibly be expected to deal with this.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal Lecter was drinking a beer. And not some fancy imported beer either. A regular, old blue-collar beer. From the bottle even.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know what you’re thinking.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bev’s voice barely registered.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Will’s eyes were dry from staring.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The way Hannibal’s lips wrapped around the glass rim. The line of his throat. Those deep swallows.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Great. Now he was never going to be able to look at a Bud Lite without getting a hard on.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And oh look. Hannibal was on his way over. Even better. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You a Man Who Can Do Both - Part 2 (the sequel)

Will still hadn’t gotten past the whole jeans thing. He couldn’t possibly be expected to deal with this.

Hannibal Lecter was drinking a beer. And not some fancy imported beer either. A regular, old blue-collar beer. From the bottle even.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Bev’s voice barely registered.

Will’s eyes were dry from staring.

The way Hannibal’s lips wrapped around the glass rim. The line of his throat. Those deep swallows.

Great. Now he was never going to be able to look at a Bud Lite without getting a hard on.

And oh look. Hannibal was on his way over. Even better.

“Don’t look now. Doctor Feelgood is coming. Do you think he wants to probe you, Will?”

Bev was drinking. Tequila. Go figure.

Will threw back his whiskey, nodding to the bartender before he even set down the glass.

“Hello, Will.”

There it was again. That lilt.

Hannibal leaned against the bar, looking every bit as good as he did before putting in a hard day’s work.

Fuck. What bullshit. He looked even better. Sunkissed on those ridiculous cheekbones. Perfectly undone hair. His smell. Christ. The man even wore sweat well.

Will never imagined sniffing anyone’s armpit before but apparently there’s a first time for everything.

He buried his nose in a fresh whiskey. Maybe if he just kept his eyes on the back bar.

“Will,” Bev hissed.

“Ow!”

Note to self. Tequila makes Bev pokey.

“Don’t mind Will, Doctor Lecter. Join us.”

Will shot her a look. You’re welcome, Bev mouthed.

He could feel Hannibal staring. Smirking, even.

Will kept the eye-contact brief. Just enough for a you-win-this-round glare.

“Sure. Sit.”

Hannibal slid onto the bar stool, purring. “If you insist.”

Great. Now Will was trapped between Pokey and Doctor Love. He stood a better chance in a den of vipers.

It wasn’t helping his confidence much that Bev was rubbing his back. He twitched his shoulder. Bev pushed over a basket of pretzels. Will supposed he should be glad for the help.

He shook his head, taking another sip.

“Not hungry, Will? I would have thought you’d worked up an appetite.”

Will looked up to see Hannibal’s smile turn smug.

“He’s salty enough,” Bev quipped.

Hannibal paused with the bottle at his lips.

“I haven’t had the pleasure.”

Houston. We have a problem.

Fuck. It was a drive by. Dead aimed.

Will didn’t know if he’d ever be able to swallow again.

Don’t think about it. Do not -

Some things could not be ignored. So long as he didn’t have to stand up he’d be fine.

“Looking a little flush, Will.”

Fuck. Was he staring again? Well, now he couldn’t look away. That’d be like backing down.

C’mon. Where was that patented Will Graham sass when he needed it.

“I appreciate your concern.”

He managed a little sneer, but clearly his heart wasn’t in it.

“A little too much sun maybe.” Hannibal brushed his knuckles over Will’s cheek. “You wear it well though.”

Will froze. Hannibal was touching him.

The bastard.

And compliments too? Fuck him.

Too bad none of that sass was making its way to Will’s mouth. Worse, Will couldn’t even close his mouth.

“Well, well …”

Jimmy.

Will should have been grateful for the rescue. He shouldn’t have cared that Jimmy was practically pawing at Hannibal.

Whispering now. For fuck’s sake. Will drained his whiskey. He waited a full twenty seconds after Jimmy sashayed away.

“What was that?”

Hannibal quirked a brow. Too amused at Will’s interest.

“James just wanted me to know there was a song left to be played on the jukebox.”

James?

Jukebox?

Evidently, they were still in a bar.

“I’ll be right back.”

Will tried not to look like a lost puppy. He tried not to glance over too much.

My god.

That ass. Bent over the jukebox. A little dust on his jeans. The way the neon caught on his profile.

He couldn’t watch anymore. He needed another drink. A bottle.

Bev was nose to nose with Zeller, arguing about god knows what. She was no help.

Just as Will turned back to the bar he heard it. His heart leapt into his throat.

Such cheese. Oh my god.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Hannibal waiting. A hand outstretched.

Will spun his stool around slowly.

“Unchained Melody?”

“You can pick the next one if you like.”

Will’s eyes flicked to Hannibal’s hand.

“You expect me to dance with you?”

Here. With no one else dancing. In front of all these people.

Hannibal smiled. “I’d look a little foolish dancing by myself.”

Will’s toes curled. He was way too old for butterflies.

“One dance.”

He let Hannibal take his hand. The music drifted around him.

If anyone was staring, Will wouldn’t have noticed.

He wouldn’t have cared.

A hand on his back pulled him into Hannibal’s body. More swaying than dancing.

“Still planning to get back at me?”

Will’s lips stretched into a slow smile.

“Maybe.”

Hannibal rubbed against him.

“Is that why you chose not to leave your hammer in the car?”

Will’s lips snapped shut, too late to silence a gasp.

Hannibal tucked his mouth close to Will’s ear.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I did the same. One can’t be too prepared.”

A full groan tore through Will.

He hung on, breathing Hannibal in.

Bev blew a kiss as she left without him.

He didn’t see it. His eyes were closed.

“We may be stuck here all night. I’m not sure I can let go.”

Will shivered as Hannibal’s lips glanced over his skin. His fingers curled into Hannibal’s t-shirt.

“Don’t. Don’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unchained Melody (the song featured) is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0)
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam


End file.
